Hell's Princess
by Xx.'Popochi Panda'.xX
Summary: Born from the forbidden love between The Devil and Heaven's most prominent Angel, she's Hell's princess and Heaven's granddaughter. She is the balance between all that is good and evil in the world.
1. Chapter 1

**K so this is my first fanfic ^^, I'm not new to fanfiction dot net, even though my account says otherwise lol. but yea feel free to do wat you like with this story except steal it. No stealy mi story k? Sankkkk chuuuu ^-^ **

**note: This is mostly going to be Sakura's point of view. On occasion it will be someone elses.**

**Special note: This story came to me while listening to 'Trinity Cross' by Nana Mizuki. For some reason while I was chillin like a villain**

**Extra special note: Thank you to all you wonderful readers who are going to read this story. Though Im going to wait till I get at least 30 reviews, so im assured that at least 30 people are enticipating the next chapter and want me to continue. After that you will never see me do that agin k^^ pluss it gives me time to write the next chapter;D**

**Pairings: SasuSaku mostly, HidanxOC, naruhina, and others.**

**Genre: Comedy, romance, supernatural.**

**Rating: T will change to M later on, so be aware. I dnt want ppl (kiddies) to flame up on me , so i warned you.**

**On the _side _note: check out my cousin's stories penname : sasukeXXXsakura15 . she's hell of a good writer tho has a tendecy to update reall fucking slow, which has me pissed because I want to know how a certain fucking story ends! So nani if your reading this FUCKING UPDATE YOUR STORY ! ahem, yea well sankk you if you do check them out ^-^**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto is one lucky mofo.**

_Born from the forbidden love between The Devil and Heaven's most prominent Angel, she's Hell's princess and Heaven's granddaughter. She is the balance between all that is good and evil in the world._

_When a war breaks out between Heaven and Hell, whose side will she pick; what will she have to sacrifice._

_.0**1  
><strong>_**Hell's **_PRINCESS_

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Three Fates Prophecy<em>**

_"One choice to be made, one choice to be made._

_Balance to her world be disrupted._

_On thy day, the princess of the once forbidden love,_

_will choose either dark or light._

_Shall light overpower then peace be;_

_Shall dark reign, chaos be ensured._

_If one shall power the other, balance will become unbalanced._

_One choice to be made, one choice to be made._

_Shall light overpower then peace be;_

_Shall dark reign, chaos be ensured."_

* * *

><p>"Sakura! You'll be late to school if you sleep in again!" I groaned, why can't mother just let me and my awesomeness sleep and not go to school for once? Oh yea that's right, just because I'm the Devil's daughter doesn't mean I can miss school. Che! Stupid school.<p>

You see, high school is no problem for me. I have no complaints about getting up and going to a _regular _human school. The problem is that my high school is a … mixed school. Demons, witches, wizards, magical beings, you name it; are among the humans but they don't suspect anything. I'm none of those though, wait … I guess I'm kind of like a demon? I don't know, I never know what to really call it but yeah. I'm the Devil's daughter. Litterly.

My mother Tsunade was an angel … well not anymore. Don't think wrong though, she didn't become a demon or anything or get her wings ripped off; she's just banished from Heaven and her wings, instead of being white, they turned black the moment she sinned. But she's not evil. Oh heck no my mommy is not evil, she is the most sweetest being you will ever meet, just don't get her mad; she has quite a temper.

Me? Well, I'm not banished from Heaven. The reason being that God saw it was not my fault that I was born from the forbidden love of the Devil and his most prominent angel. So I'm free to enter and leave Heaven as much as I wish. Let me tell you, my granddaddy is awesome, He always has a plate of cookies for me, it always brings a smile to my face no matter how old I get.

I'm also Hell's princess because of my daddy. Awesome right? Yeah, I think so too. If you still don't know who _my_ daddy is then bitch, you need help. His name is Kakashi, though some people know him by other names, like Americans have dubbed him as Lucifer (weird, right?) or he who shall not be named. _Seriously?_ The latter sounded a lot like Harry Potter.

But anyway, contrary to what people believe my daddy really loves my mother. Which always makes me go '_awwwwwwwwww!' _and then '_Ewww, mom dad, get a room.'_

I have a pain in the ass brother, who's younger then me by a month. Yeah, my parents were going at it like jackrabbits after I was born. _Shudder_. His name is Sasori, he is really protective of me. And since I'm short he's taller then me, which makes it even better for him to play the 'big' brother role even though I'm older.

He is Hell's prince, you can read his story somewhere else because this one is _ocupado. _I have a Spanish test coming up soon so you'll be hearing me say a couple of words here and there. Why we're learning Spanish in Japan? I really don't know. I shake my head to that thought.

The funny part about all of this is that nobody who's human knows who we really are. We live in the human world right under their noses and it's like they turn a blind eye to what we really are either that or they really don't know what we are.

It's easier that way though, too much complications if they were to find out.

**So the first chapter is quite short I realize that. But its kind of a filler I guess. I know I didn't mention quite a few things and its because theyll come up later on in chapters to come, so yuppies Read and review ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimed.**

**So I thought it was unfair to the people who actually favorited this or put it on their alert list to wait for 30 reviews that im not going to get, so Thanks to all of you and my two reviewers**

_**crowlady**_

_**madame fluff-ehhhh**_** XD**

**Really thank you:D**

**This time the story is a bit longer but yet its still short, so quite the contradiction ne? D**

0**2.  
>Hell's<strong> _PRINCESS_

* * *

><p>Remember how I said that my school was mixed? Well I'm going to go a little more in depth about it.<p>

Konoha Academy, to the humans it's just a preparatory school in their eyes. The school has secret passageways, doors,hidden classrooms and so on. Specifically made for us special beings; we are the only ones who know the location of them.

So for example let's say I have biology and after the bell rings my next class would be 'How to use your element 101' , I would have to go past the cafeteria, out to the courtyard and the fourth tree to the left would be the entrance to my classroom. I have one word for you … confusing. Especially if you're new to the school.

Hmm, have I told you what Konoha Academy looks like? I don't think I have. Well then imagine a medieval castle without the dungeons, drawbridge, moats, chains, prisoners and willow trees. Are you picturing it?

Okay, now replace all of those with classrooms, automatic gates, P.E, and cherry blossom trees. Oh yeah and replace the 'prisoners' with teachers and students in uniform.

"Welcome back, I hope all of you brushed up on your studies during summer break. So take out pencil and paper and get ready for your pop quiz, you have twenty minutes."

Everybody in the class groaned, " Sensei, you shouldn't take pleasure out of torturing us." Why does sensei do this to us. Why, why WHY? I broke down and cried anime tears in my mind.

"Stop your whining and crying, it's my job." he chuckled. He fucking _chuckled._

"Stupid mind reading demon." I mumbled, silently hoping he didn't hear that.

" Oh I heard it alright." _Fuck._

" I heard that too."

"Shit."

"Do you want to get a detention Ms. Hatake, I'm pretty sure your father won't be pleased with that."

AH ! Get out of my head sensei !

"Also you have five minutes to finish your quiz. Good luck." he threw a sexy smirk my way and walked back towards his desk ending our little err... discussion?

I have no doubt in my mind that Sensei Hitari certainly earned his degree in the art of mind fuck.

" Well, fuck my life." I let my head fall as it made contact with the desk earning a small '_thump_'

Yup, this was one of my 'special' classes alright.

./\./\./\./\.

So nothing interesting happened at lunch, except for some loudmouth blond complaining because the cafeteria didn't serve ramen causing a scene and some stoic guy next to him telling him to 'shut up dobe.' In my opinion the stoic guy seemed p-r-e-t-t-y embarrassed but, who could blame him. Right? Anyway, I've never seen those two around here so they must be new. They are certainly human though, I can tell by the color of their essence.

You see different species have different essence, duh, but only a few beings can actually see it; that includes some humans. Here is the breakdown of it :

Demons- red ( no shocker there right?)

Humans- green

Witches, wizards, etc.- purple

Wood nymphs and other magical forest beings- pink

Vampires-yellow

If your essence is none of these, then _what are you_, you little fucker? Ahem, so yeah at first it might seem confusing but it's pretty simple actually.

After lunch I had A.P Calc, Government, and Demonic Powers III. Only the usual happened in all classes: pop quiz's and lectures. The only class I love and wouldn't mind having all day would be 'Angel Spans'.

There are two types of flying classes for those who have wings them being, Angel Spans and Demonic spans. Sigh, I have to take both though, but that's not the point.

The reason for having those classes are because there are two different types of wings, hence their names. Very creative of them if you ask me; note the sarcasm there ladies and gents.

And- _oh no_. Walk away, walk away, walk away. " Hey Saki! Come over here!" Fuck.

"Hey Ino, what's up?" I gave her one of my fake smile that she never seem to notice was fake.

"Well I just had to tell you about this brand new item that's coming out this fall, I mean how could you not want it? It's too awesome to resist buying of course you have to get a guarantee if not then-"

I tuned Ino's nonstop jabbering out and searched for my opportunity to escape and one I saw it I seized it, "Hellooooo? Saki are you even listening to me?"

no I'm not. "Yes I am Ino but, I see my brother down the parking lot and he's my ride home so I'll talk to you later?" He's not really my ride home but hey, desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Yeah sure Saki no probs, I'll text you." Nooooooo! Please oh please don't text me! My phone will end up malfunctioning from text overload, "Ok." Oh the irony, someone kill me.

I'm serious, please. Or I'll do it myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Theres another Irony at the end of this chapter youll find out wat it is later on i promise, but youll have to wait till the sequel to this story ;D yea im that evil .<strong>

**so as i stated before quite short but longer then chapter one, so yeaaaup review, or dont its up to you, doesnt really matter anymore:D **

**Ta Ta off to bed night. * YAWN***


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading , short chapter , sorry been busy with other stories dont kill me ):**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto , not get off my backs kk^^**

**03**

"Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"Hitching a ride?"

"Let me guess, Ino?"

I whined, "Yes! Her, and her nonstop talking. I could just kill myself. I love her I do but, she would do better once in a while if she could shut up!"

Sasori sweat dropped "_Okay_…? So, where to sis?"

"Home I guess."

"Alright but do you mind waiting a while? I'm going to a friend's house first to catch up with him."

" Yeah no problem, as long as he's not a pervert then go right ahead, we have enough perverts at home with dad there."

"Yeah you're right, how does mom even deal with him?"

"I don't know." I sighed, I really didn't know.

Well, suffice to say that my brother is the safest driver you'll ever meet.

_What the hell am I saying? _

"SASORIIIIII! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US! " I yelled at the top of my lungs as he rounded a corner nearly missing a lightpole.

"You're being paranoid, I would never do such a thing." He chuckled at my terrified face.

"Besides we are only going one hundred miles over the speed limit in a gated community."

"YOU SAAAAAY THAT LIKE IT'S NOTHING!"

Sasori then pulled to an abrupt stop in front of a mansion.

"That's it," I started telling myself, "no more hitching rides with Sasori, unless I want to die."

"You're over exaggerating Sakura."

"Over exaggerating my ass! You almost killed me!" I said getting out of the car on wobbly knees.

"Well look who we have here. Sasori, this must be your sister Sakura I presume."

**DUN DUN DUN ! Whos the mystery person?**

**Any way R&R**


End file.
